DNAutobots
by Jetfires girl
Summary: Armada:. A new kid has just gotten into Rad, Carlos, and Alexis's school and there's something fishy about him. Especially when they find out that he has a connection to the legendary phantom thief Dark. TFxDNAngel crossover


I live once again!!!!!! Sorry I couldn't think of anything to write about and I can't think of any new chapters too write for my other stories so I decided to start writing another story to see if I can think of something good for my other stories.

There may be some SSxA in here.

I hope you like this.

………………………………………………………… (On a plane somewhere)

"Please tell me again why are we going to another school across the ocean"

"I told you because I want to get a better education and I also want to take a break from stealing stuff and quit talking to me people will start to think I'm going crazy"

"I still don't like this one bit especially the part of taking a break from stealing stuff what am I suppose to do here"

"Nothing and stop talking to me people are starting to look"

"Like I care"

"Finally we're here"

……………………………………………………………

Alexis stared out the window of her classroom over toward the Autobot Base. She wondered what did they do when they weren't around. She than felt someone poke her from behind. It was Rad.

"Hey Alexis did you hear that a new student is coming today"

"Yeah I heard"

"Do you think he's going to look funny"

"Don't be mean Carlos"

Carlos, Rad, and Alexis have all been friends for a really long time now. She knew they started to grow even closer as friends since they met the Autobots.

"Hey maybe we should be friends with him so we can teach him how different a world it is over here"

"Alexis you're a softy"

"Hey I'm only being nice here how would you like it if you went to a new country and no one wanted to be your friend"

"Ok I get your point"

Soon they all sat back down in there seats. Alexis went back to her daydreaming out the window. She was curious of who the new student would be like. It then became her goal to become friends with him no matter what the guys said. Alexis was then brought out of her thoughts when the teacher got their attention. Alexis looked next to the teacher and standing next to her was a boy that was fourteen, had red spiky hair, and he looked kind of cute.

"All right, this is our new student. He will be with us until the end of the school year, please let him introduce yourself"

"Uhm… hey everyone, my name is Daisuke Niwa and… uhm… I'll be here for the of the school year"

The teacher than pointed toward a desk next to Alexis, he clumsily made his way to the desk and sat down. She was going to introduce herself but she felt like she should wait until tomorrow to do that.

Meanwhile, Daisuke was still arguing with Dark. Dark Mousy, Daisuke Niwa's other half. In the Niwa family for many generations Dark, the legendary phantom thief, has been pasted down the family line to the boys in the family. Once the boy had turned fourteen they would start turning into Dark. But the only way for Daisuke to turn into Dark is if his romantic emotions got really strong. And lucky for him he's too romantically emotional.

"Aw look Daisuke you get to sit next to a girl, you better not cheat on Riku you two-timer"

"Shut up Dark"

Riku Harada, oldest twin of Risa Harada. For the longest time Daisuke had the biggest crush on Risa but Dark liked Riku. Then they switched whom they like and now it's just confusing. Alexis looked over to him and she thought she heard him talking to himself.

"Are you talking to yourself"

"What!? No I'm not talking to myself"

"Well ok, by the way my name is Alexis"

"Oh I'm Daisuke"

"A pleasure to meet you"

"Uhm… yeah you to"

…………………………………………………………………

(Autobot Base)

Alexis couldn't stop thinking about Daisuke. There was something fishy about him. She knows for a fact that he was talking to himself, so why is he acting so weird.

"Earth to Alexis, come in Alexis"

Hotshot had been standing there for a good five minutes trying to bring her back to reality.

"Sorry Hotshot, I was just thinking about this new kid in our school"

"Is he funny lookin'"

"Your worst than Carlos"

"What? What did I do"

"Never mind"

……………………………………………………………………

Daisuke made it to his apartment, if you call a one room, one bathroom an apartment. He lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Then something jumped on him and scared him half to death.

"Wiz you're here how did you"

"Kyauu"

Wiz, Darks familiar, has been with the family sense Dark first appeared in the family. He looked like a white droopy-eared rabbit but with a long tail and red eyes. Wiz also transforms into Darks jet-black wing that Dark uses to get in and out of a place he and Daisuke are robbing.

"Hey Wiz, do you think I'll make any friends here"

"Kyauu"

"I hope I do"

"I hope it was worth coming here I'm bored"

"Shut up Dark"

…………………………………………………………………

So what do you think? If you want to see the anime go to youtube and type in DNAngel. That's the name of the serise.

Review Please and Thank you.


End file.
